


Not Over You

by lamergirl



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Not over you, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Song Lyrics, Songfic, cute boys who just wanna kiss but probably should stay away from eachother, tessa violet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: You try but you can't shake meI think we're going crazyKeep saying that we're through butBaby, I'm not over youWe're quick to go attackBut when we split I need you back andI tell myself we're though butBaby, I'm not over you





	Not Over You

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely don't know where this came from lol.  
> I literally wrote this whole thing in a day (unheard of for me), half before work and the other half after and I'm super proud of it!
> 
> Its another songfic, this one is Not Over You by Tessa Violet, which is hands down my fave song from her previous EP.

Sohinki gets the call in the middle of a game. He ignores it since his phone is on the other side of the room and fuck if he would risk death to talk to someone that could have just texted him. The round lasts another 10 minutes and the person doesn’t call back, so it must have not been that important. When it's over, no he didn’t win, he got up to retrieve his phone and sort of stops, staring at the missed call from David.

Wow.

They hadn’t talked in over a month, and Sohinki wasn’t sure that should change. When they had been together, they argued a lot. They had come to the conclusion that they weren’t good together but promised each other they would still try and be friends.

Mostly because that’s what you do.

Partially because that’s what he actually wanted.

They had talked a few days later over text about a video game announcement they had both seen, but after that, he didn’t really know. He had been kinda busy, David had been kind of busy (probably), and they hadn’t really had any contact. With the sudden exception of the missed call and voicemail on his phone.

He sat back at his computer desk and played the voicemail on speaker.

“Hey! It’s Lasercorn, though I guess you hadn’t really called me that in a while. Well, it's been so damn long I felt the need to call. I mean we said we were gonna try and be friends but then we haven’t talked in like a month? Now if you just said that to be nice then please ignore this message. But if you meant it, we should hang out this weekend. Grab some coffee, hang out, catch up. I don’t know I kind of miss you. Like I said if you don’t want to, just pretend this never happened. If you do, then call me ok? Ok, bye.”

He sat there for a solid 5 minutes, just looking at his phone.

‘Just fucking call, him’ his brain was telling him, ‘it’s not like he is asking to get back together, he just wants to hang out.’

‘He misses you’

Sohinki picked up the phone and called him back. He answered after 3 rings. “Hey!”

“Hey Lasercorn,” the name felt weird in his mouth, “Sorry I missed your call, I was playing Dead by Daylight with some friends.”

“It’s cool. Did you hear my voicemail?” He sounded nervous, and Sohinki was sure as hell not used to that.

“Yeah, I think we should totally hang out. Maybe tomorrow? Meet at the Starbucks near my place?”

He could almost hear the relief in David's voice, “Yeah that works perfect, does 11 work for you?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.”

“Cool, see you then.”

It's only after David hangs up that Sohinki wishes he said that he missed him too.

 

_You call me up_  
_Say that you've been busy_  
_But something made you just reach out_

 

Sohinki gets there at 5 minutes to and Lasercorn is already there, sitting at a table near the window with two cups of coffee in front of him, entirely engrossed with something on his phone. He takes a deep breath before going in, and as he walks toward the table, David looks up and smiles, putting his phone down.

He had gotten him his favorite drink and Sohinki wondered once again if this was a good idea. That, however, was the last time that day that he questioned it.

They talked in Starbucks for hours.

 

_And we meet up_  
_Tell each other stories_  
_'bout how we been since we last talked_

 

It started off as just catching up on what the other had been doing the last month but delved into quite a lot. Before they knew it, it was 3 pm and they wanted some substantial food, so they walked a few blocks down to a nearby diner. Once they eat there, still not wanting to separate, they head to a nearby comic store then to a nearby park.

Before they know it, it’s dark and they are sitting on a park bench surrounded by trees. “Oh my god, it's 8 o'clock.” David suddenly says and they both hop up.

  
_Our coffee date_  
_Moves into the evening_  
_We wonder how it got so late_  
_We walk around_  
_And I keep asking how_  
_I don't know better by now_

 

“Wow the time really flies, huh,” Sohinki said, looking up at the night sky.

“If you have to go, I could walk you home? I’m not parked far from you.” He asked and Sohinki nodded, the two of them made their way out of the park.

The entire day they hadn’t missed a beat, laughing with each other and enjoying each other and as they continued their conversation toward his house, Sohinki wondered if they could really stay just friends. He also wonders if he really wants to.

They stop in front of Sohinki’s house and wrap up their conversation, and it feels like the ending of a first date. Wondering if they are gonna kiss him.

David must have suddenly developed mind-reading powers because suddenly he is leaning in and the two of them are kissing under the glow of a streetlight, like any other stupid cheesy moment from a movie and it just feels so right.

 

_You try but you can't shake me_  
_I think we're going crazy_  
_Keep saying that we're through but_  
_Baby, I'm not over you_  
_We're quick to go attack_  
_But when we split I need you back and_  
_I tell myself we're though but_  
_Baby, I'm not over you_  
_You're the one it's gotta be and I_  
_Gotta get ya next to me_

 

Sohinki pulls away first, with resignation in his eyes that David sees before he can say anything.

“Why did we break up again exactly?” David says softly and he is too close still and it’s not fair.

“Because, Lasercorn, we didn’t work,” Sohinki said punctuating the use of his stage name with a step back so they are at a normal conversational distance, but David doesn’t let it slide and takes a step forward to challenge him.

“We didn’t work, or we didn’t work hard enough?” David poses and Sohinki sighs, wanting to look anywhere but at the man who was still standing too close.

“Is this why you called me? To try and get back together? was that this whole plan?” Sohinki asks and its almost accusatory.

“are you kidding me?” Lasercorn paces a few steps away with a look of mild frustration before turning back with ferocity, “Weren’t you there?! We just spent 9 hours talking! Just talking! To answer your question, no this wasn’t the plan. The plan was to see you because I fucking missed you! And the chemistry is still here and spending the last 9 fucking hours with you only reminded me that breaking up was such a mistake.” David stepped back into Sohinki’s personal space and took one of his hands into both of his, his voice going soft, “go ahead. Lie to my face and tell me you didn’t feel any of that. Try to tell me, we aren’t great together”

“David,” Sohinki feels like the weight of the world is in the words he has to say, so he forces himself to look David in the eyes, “I’m not gonna lie. I felt it. About 50% of our relationship was that raw chemistry and love. But we are so different. Do you remember the other 50% of our relationship? All the arguing? We ended it because it was too much.” His voice is soft, and he glances at the hand that is still encased in David’s. “What if its too much again, and this time we lose more than just the relationship, but the chemistry and the love too? I don’t want to lose you completely.”

David drops his hand and he is disappointed for a moment until David’s hands are on his hip and back and he is pulling Sohinki in so their pressed together in every place except  their faces and says in almost a whisper, inches away from Sohinki’s lips “In order to lose me, someone is gonna have to pry you from my cold dead hands.” And David leans in and kisses him again, and it's hot and romantic and it has Sohinki questioning why he even tried to argue.

The conversation was always gonna end up this way

They couldn’t stay away from each other.

  
_You try but you can't shake me_  
_I think we're going crazy_  
_Keep saying that we're through but_  
_Baby, I'm not over you_

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, any comments at all absolutely give me the motivation to write (even if I don't respond, trust me I've read it and am very excited that you cared enough to share your thoughts). So whether you have nothing new to say except that you love a new chapter, you have some criticism, or you have a suggestion, please let me know! Your involvement means the world to me!  
> (Also Follow my smosh blog on Tumblr @smoshjames)


End file.
